New Life, New Guardians
by TaleHeart
Summary: The Guardians are sent to a place they do not exist to find something important, and the only ones who see them are four average teenage girls. The girls love ROTG, but when Jack Frost coats their school in snow and they end up warping back to Burgess with the Guardians, the girls find themselves in a whole new world. Sorry, I can't write summaries. No Romance!
1. New Life, New Guardians

_**New Life, New Guardians**_

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated since last August but my muse had left me completely stranded for awhile. As it is, my other two stories, "_Homeward Bound" _and "_Stranger in a Peaceful Land_" are still on haitus. Hopefully I'll be able to pick them up again soon. I have recently seen Rise of the Guardians (twice) with my friends, and like many, fell absolutely in love with it; it kick started my writing ability and I have wanted to write this since. My friends have been my greatest inspiration so far; they have beta'd my work and gave me OCs to use in the story. Thanks guys! The OCs they have given me are: Emily, Amelia, and Aphrodite. As always, PLEASE review and tell me what you think! It lets me know that people are reading and enjoying what I write and gives me inspiration to continue.**

**And so, without further ado, I give you the first chapter of my new story.**

_**Names: Alannah - **__**"a + lan + a", Emily, Amelia, and Aphrodite**_

* * *

_BEEPBEEPBEEP! BEEPBEEPBEEP! BEEPBEEPBEEP! BEEPBEEPBEEP!_

"DIE!" A mumbled shout came from a tangled mass of hair as a hand emerged from the covers to hit the clock, effectively stopping the frantic alarm. The lump in the nest of covers shifted, a groan emanating from the occupant as they slowly rose to a sitting position.

Alannah blinked her eyes a few times before rolling out of bed, shivering slightly at the chilly air. Interlocking her fingertips, she arched her back and pulled her arms above her head, sighing in relief as several clunks and cracks emanated from her back and shoulders. Shaking herself to wake up, the sixteen year old blearily ghosted her fingertips along her desk until she found her glasses, mashing them on her face.

Shivering once more, she quietly crept out of her bedroom and stepped across the hall to the bathroom.

Starting the shower, she ran her fingers through her tangled hair, staring at her reflection. Semi-awake green hazel eyes were framed by slightly crooked glasses, and thick, dark brows pulled together slightly as fingers caught a snarl in the shoulder length ashen-blond hair. Alannah stood at almost 5' 4", with a slightly stocky build and tanned peach skin; she had relatively clear skin and a heart shaped face with a more square jaw and slightly defined cheekbones.

By the time she had gotten the main of the matts out of her hair the shower was steaming, so Alannah turned from her reflection and checked that everything was in the bathroom before hopping in; she leaned out not two seconds later to place her now-wet glasses on the countertop.

+Fifteen Minutes Later+

Alannah emerged from the bathroom bright eyed and fully awake thanks to her uber-hot shower. She was dressed in tan cargo pants and a yellow-pink tie-dye shirt with Tweety Bird and the words 'Nerdy Girl' on the front in 70s lettering.

Padding down the hall into the living room she immediately shushed the dogs, the smallest yapping with joy as they spotted her.

"Quiet ya ninnies! You'll wake Mom up!" Thankfully the dogs quieted as she neared the back door, crowding around to be the first one out once she opened it. However, they froze in their tracks when the first frigid gust of wind blew in; Alannah had to bodily move them out the door, her breath fogging her glasses as she leaned out and dropped the Chihuahua on the patio.

"Go quickly and I'll let you back in." She told them and shut the door in their furry faces, leaving them to pad their way into the yard.

"Dear Lord, it's freezing out there! Why is it so dang _cold_?" The teen grumbled as she got the dog food out of the garage and walked back to the kitchen, letting the dogs in as she did so. The poor pooches ran inside and dived for the dog beds, shivering and looking miserable.

"Aw, did you guys get frozen into pup-cicles?" Alannah cooed, scratching Boomer (her hound dog) on the head before setting down the bowls.

She let out a quiet yelp of surprise when her cellphone buzzed its' way across the countertop. Snatching it up, Alannah opened the text with one hand and fished about in the fridge with the other.

_Up yet? R U ready for the quiz in English tday? - Emily_

Alannah quickly tapped out a response:

_Yes, unfortunately. Quiz: as I'll ever be! _She sent the text and switched to a conference-style text session.

_So, Amelia, Aphrodite, how do you feel about this "wonderful" quiz today? _A few moments went by before the answering buzzes sent the phone skittering away again.

_Yes I am ready. No, I don't want 2 take it. It's 2 early 2 tlk. Let me sleep. - Amelia_

_I'm alright, I guess. Em, could you send me the notes for Chem? Teachr was talking too fast for me to write. - Aphrodite_

Emily responded a moment later, keeping the conference text so Alannah could stay in the loop.

_Sure, sending it now. Quick as a bunny; p - Emily_

Alannah smiled at the movie reference.

They had recently seen the movie Rise Of The Guardians, in Alannah's case twice, andAmeliahad seen it thrice. All the girls had loved it, and were still rather obsessed with it, talking about it with their friends almost every day at lunch.

The agreement that they were slightly nuts was unanimous. But life is too dull without a little crazy, right?

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG ROTGROTGROTG**

Sanderson ManSnoozie smiled gently as he sent out his threads of dream sand to the last of the sleeping children.

Ropes of golden particles split into ribbons that twisted and danced around the children's heads; a superhero, a rock concert, a new puppy, and many other images solidified out of the sand, representing the dreams that were now soothing the resting minds of those they were created for.

Work finished, Sandy manipulated his sand cloud to take him high above the clouds.

Cresting the fluffy masses, the sand shifted into a biplane, Sandy's favorite traveling form. Aiming the rotors north, the Guardian began to make lazy arcs through the sky, sand streaming out behind him like skywriter's smoke.

In recent months Jack Frost had been insisting that they all meet for 'hanging out' and 'talking' rather than merely discussing their respective duties. As much as some may complain, all the Guardians appreciated the down time and Frost's antics.

+Twelve Minutes Later+

Fat snowflakes began to flit past the Sandman's head as he neared North's workshop; when he was close enough he dematerialized the plane and glided forward on a small sand cloud, entering the grand fortress through a passageway opened by yetis.

As Sandy shot through the hallways he began to notice several specs of color dancing around him. It was only when they crowded around him that he realized it was Toothiania's mini-fairies.

Seconds later their queen came whizzing down the hall past him, pausing just long enough to wave.

"Hi Sandy! See you in the Globe Room!"

He gave a small wave and went to follow only to find the mini-fairies looking at him expectantly.

Sighing softly, Sandy gave them a full-fledged grin, displaying all his pearly whites for them to critique.

He knew that they were in no way as white as Jack's (the kid was going to blind somebody one of these days), but he seemed to meet the approval of Tooth's fairies. They squeaked and smiled before zipping off after Tooth.

The Sandman noticed several things upon entering the Globe Room: Tooth was trying to break up an argument between North and Bunny, Jack was quietly freezing random things about the room, and a yeti had a tray full of hot cider. In other words, the 'play date' was starting out as it usually does.

He drifted over to sit next to Jack, the teen smiling in his direction as he creeped up on a group of unsuspecting elves.

When in range, the spirit of winter froze the ground beneath their feet and the cookies in their hands; several elves went down on their faces while others winced from an over-enthusiastic bite into a now frozen solid cookie.

"Ah, Sandy, there you are! I'm glad you could make it on such short notice!" North's voice suddenly boomed right behind Sandy.

The Guardian of Wonder joyfully gave Sandy a pat on the back in welcome, almost sending the smaller man face-first into the floor.

North leaned in and rumbled confidentially: "Manny has been restless lately, almost as much as Jack. Keep your eyes open. But," he chuckled, standing to his full height, "do not forget to enjoy yourself. After all, that is what this get together is about, no?"

"Whatever you say, mate." Bunny hopped past them, warming his feet by the fire. The Pooka nodded towards him, "Sandy, good to see you."

North laughed out loud. "Of course I am right Bunny. When am I not?"

"When you think primaries are better than pastels." Bunny muttered, keeping his voice below hearing range.

Tooth zipped up to hover next to Jack.

"So, what are we going to do today? I know Jack wanted to try elf bowling, but I think they might have been hassled enough. Bunny, were going to show us how to throw boomerangs anytime soon? Or," Suddenly her head snapped up and she looked at her fairies; "Alabama, two molars and a canine; Cork, six pre-molars and a bi-cusped!" She continued rambling as if nothing happened, "maybe we could just tell stories or play charades!"

The Guardians had by this time become used to Tooth's constant energy and random orders, and had begun to discuss the plans for the day.

Sandy was just about to mention the idea of going to the beach when a silvery sheen caught his eye. His golden gaze flicked up to the skylight just in time for the Moon to drift directly into place within it. The Sandman could feel the lightest of brushings against his mind as the Man in the Moon requested the Guardians' attention.

Unfortunately, the other immortals in the room were busy debating whether to do elf bowling or to tell stories. Sandy waved to try and attract their attention, and he felt the gossamer-like touch of Manny's thoughts try to enter their minds, but they remained oblivious.

Sandy's shoulder moved in a silent groan of exasperation and he looked for an elf to grab. However, _they_ had noticed his failed attempts at being heard and had booked it down the halls; they did not want to be used as shaker-bells.

Lacking any way to make noise, Sanderson decided to try a more direct approach. Molding a glove out of dreamsand, he promptly wacked the three other males upside the head.

"Лед и ледники, это больно!" [1]

"Ow! Sandy, what was that for?!"

"Yea mate, what's gotten inta ya?"

Sandy rolled his eyes and gestured to the skylight. Four heads turned in near unison to look up; now that they noticed the moonbeams and the Moon itself, they felt the soft niggling of Manny vying for their attention.

Jack's head tilted quizzically. "Manny? What does he want?"

North glanced down at him. "I do not know, let us ask him."

He gazed up at the moon, its silver light filling the workshop. "Man in Moon! So nice to see you! Is there something the matter?"

In response a beam of moonlight, brighter than the rest shot down and rested on the storage cupboard in which North kept his snow globes.

Tooth, who was the closest, opened the cupboard door and removed a globe. She carefully flew over and deposited it in North's glove.

"Do you need us to go somewhere? Are there children in danger?"

This time North's query went unanswered. Instead, another beam lit up the ornate letter 'G' that was emblazoned upon the floor.

North and the others stared at it, waiting for the crystal to rise out of the floor. Seconds ticked by and nothing happened; Sandy ran his fingers through his hair as the strands of thought dancing by his mind strengthened. Closing his eyes, he let the inflictions and feelings run through him.

He suddenly understood; his eyes snapped open and he wildly gestured at North. When he turned to him Sandy motioned for him to put the snow globe on the floor in the beam of moonlight.

Blue eyes questioning, North did as Sandy suggested, and moments after the globe touched the floor the pedestal began to rise, this time with the globe half-submerged within the crystal.

"Okay, that's weird." Jack's comment broke the shocked silence as the crystal began to glow, and the light that was generated within started to transfer into the snow globe.

Bunnymund's ears flicked back and forth as he tried to understand what he was seeing.

"What's Manny doin'?"

Tooth drifted forward, looking intently at the phenomena in front of them.

"I think he's putting a specific destination into the snow globe; perhaps one we wouldn't be able to normally get to?"

Sandy nodded in agreement; Tooth's hypothesis made sense.

The light began to dim and the crystal retracted from the snow globe just enough so that North could pull it out before disappearing back into the floor. Now, instead of being clear with white snowflakes inside it, the snow globe was tinted blue with sparks of the aurora borealis dancing inside.

Once again, North addressed the celestial body above them. "Was there anything else we needed to know old friend?"

The gossamer thought-strands increased; everyone relaxed and let the Man in the Moon explain in his own way. Flashes of images, feelings, and inflictions ghosted through their heads until the message was clear.

"We're looking for someone?" Jack asked in surprise, shivering slightly as the foreign mind extracted itself from his own.

"Not just one person, Frostbite. I think Manny's got us lookin' for a couple of people" Bunny said, emerald orbs on the moon as it began its ascent back into its rotation.

"Well then, let's not just sit around and talk. We must find these people, whoever they are!" North exclaimed.

Sanderson tapped Nicholas's shoulder. Using his sand, he said that they didn't know if they were children or spirits or nonbelievers, or the conditions they were heading into.

Nicholas St. North smirked and reached for his swords.

"You worry too much Sandy. This is all part of the adventure." He began to stride out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "Everyone come! To the sleigh!"

Jack and Tooth instantly took to the air. Sandy flew at a more sedate speed, keeping pace with Bunny as he reluctantly followed.

He let out an unheard chuckle when he heard his friend muttering furiously under his breath.

"Stupid… unsafe… death-trap… sleigh… loop-de-loops… bloody… insane driver…why can't we take the tunnels for once?"

* * *

[1] Ice and glaciers, it hurts! Phonetic - Led i ledniki, eto bolʹno!

And so ends the first chapter! Don't worry; I am taking this story seriously and plan to update every one to two weeks. Remember, R and R! I can't improve if you don't tell me what you like!

Until next time, _TaleHeart_


	2. Into the Vortex

_New Life, New Guardians_

**Whhoooohhoooo! I got the second chapter up! I am on a roll! And, if all goes well, I'll have the third chapter up by next weekend. I want to thank my friend Soul for beta'ing my chapters and for giving me great inspiration. A big thank you to the 6 people who are favorited and the 8 eight people who are following this story after just one chapter, you guys are incredible. Also, a shout out to CharmsCaster, .77, and Lady Minuialwen, thanks for reviewing!**

**Well, that's enough from me, here's the next chapter. Remember to Review!**

* * *

"WWAAAAGGGHH!"

"YEEEAAAAHHHH!"

"WHOA! WOAH HO NOOO!"

"YOOOHOOO!"

"NORTH, slow the bloody well DOWN!"

"GO FASTER!"

The ice tunnel that served as the launch tube for North's sleigh echoed with whoops and shouts from Jack and yelps and screams from Bunny as they slid along the path at breakneck speed.

Jack stood on the back of the sleigh, legs braced and arms out to catch the most of the experience. All too soon for him, the ice tunnel began to level out and heartbeats later made the insane liftoff off the ramp.

Whooping in excitement, Jack made one last attempt to feel the adrenaline-pumping effects of the ride before inching his way back behind North.

As he carefully maneuvered around Tooth and Sandy, he couldn't help but call out:

"Doin' alright there, cottontail?"

Bunny, as usual, had a death grip on the edge of the sleigh, and looked distinctly queasy as he turned to glare at the winter spirit.

"I've told ya a million times, Frost; rack off and mind yer own business!"

Jack shrugged. "Okay, but just so you know breathing cold air helps settle the stomach; deep inhale, exhale, two regular breaths, repeat."

The Guardian of Hope gave him an incredulous look, but as soon as Jack turned and settled down he raised his muzzle to the air current and took a slow deep breath. Within a few moments his shoulders relaxed slightly as he too got more comfortable in the flying machine.

"So, how far do we have to go before activating the super-globe Manny gave us?"

Jack half-yelled up to North, his voice whipping away on the powerful winds buffeting the sleigh.

"A few more miles, I think." He called back. "We want to be high up to prepare for whatever might occur."

"Why's that?" Tooth asked, leaning forward to make herself heard.

Sandy tapped her shoulder and made an image of the sleigh and a mountain, then a big blast taking out the mountain and leaving the mini-sleigh spinning.

"In other words, if we're not high enough, the power from the snow globe could take out half the landscape?" Tooth clarified.

Sandy nodded, and Tooth half-glanced behind her when Bunny let out a soft groan, shoving his nose further over the edge.

"This is exactly why I don't deal with the bobbles." He gripped.

"Do not worry friends, the snow globe will not harm us, but it will cause damage to the area if we are not careful."

North's comment did little to comfort Tooth and Bunny, but Sandy and Jack relaxed minutely.

+Two Minutes Later+

"Alright everyone, here we go!" The Guardian of Wonder's jubilant shout roused the others and they instinctively grabbed hold of anything within reach.

Jack rose to a crouch as North adjusted his grip on the reigns, snow globe already in hand.

"Hang on tight!"

That was their last warning before he threw the orb in front of the reindeer. The orb exploded in mid-air and became a swirling portal with multiple colors spinning and blending within.

Letting loose one last cry of excitement, Nicholas cracked the reigns and drove the sleigh into the vortex.

_~Through the Vortex~_

It was unlike anything they had ever experienced. Usually when they go through a snow globe portal they pass through near instantaneously and the only effects are a small tingling sensation and the feeling one gets when they miss a step going down the stairs.

This time however, the passage through the portal took well over two seconds, and left the Guardians feeling nauseated, dizzy, and gasping for breath.

Jack found himself pressing his face into the back of North's heavy coat and tightening his already white-knuckle grip on his staff. He remained still for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing deeply through his nose.

Willing himself to focus on anything else but his churning stomach, Jack focused his hearing to see how the other Guardians fared. He could hear a soft retching coming from towards the back end of the vehicle and guessed Bunny's stomach finally rebelled; the only other sounds were the gasps and pants as the other three tried not to hurl as well.

A soft tap on his shoulder finally convinced Jack to remove his face from the back of North's coat; he turned to see Sandy, looking unharmed but pale. The dream weaver pointed at Jack and gestured to ask if he was alright.

"I'm good Sandy."

Jack straightened and turned to see Bunny slowly lowering himself from the edge of the sleigh. The poor Pooka looked ready to pass out.

Tooth hadn't fared much better; her feathers were fluffed and sticking out oddly and there was an unnatural green hue muddying the normal tone of her face.

Tooth shook herself to clear her head before addressing their silent driver.

"North," she called gently, "are you alright?"

"Я думаю, что я собираюсь быть больным." [1] He moaned, still half-bent over the reins.

"Do it over the side please, mate." Bunny requested. "I don't want to have to ride with that reek."

It was then that Jack finally took stock of their surroundings. It was dark, with a clear sky full of stars; the Moon already low in the sky, so he figured it was probably going to be dawn soon. The reindeer, fortunately, seemed relatively unharmed, as they continued to run through the air, albeit much more slowly than normal.

"Where are we?" He asked, looking at Tooth.

She replied promptly: "Arizona, USA. I believe we are closer to the valley area," Toothania sighed and rubbed her temples. "Sorry I can't more specific than that right now; my head is killing me."

"That's alright Tooth." North rumbled, giving the Guardian of Memories a comforting smile. "At least we know where we are."

"Exactly." Jack agreed.

He stood and stretched, taking in the sleeping city-scape below them; it appeared to be mainly shops, but they were quick approaching the residential area.

"Well, we haven't got all night, shall we start looking for what we're here for?"

"But we 'aven't really got a clue as to what we're lookin' for, Frostbite." Bunny said, sitting back on the bench.

"We all agreed back at the Pole that Manny wanted us to look for someone, or a couple of someones." Tooth put in, Sandy nodding behind her.

"Yeah, we did. I say we should at least start looking about; since Manny dropped us here whatever –or whoever – is probably in the state, so let's get a head-start. We'll know it –or them – when we see it."

Jack's mini-speech seemed to rally the others, and they sat straighter, shaking off the rough after-effects of the portal.

"Jack is right, we need to start searching!" Nicholas St. North boomed.

He adjusted his grip on the reigns and called the reindeer to attention. Tooth and Sandy lifted off the sleigh and Jack summoned the wind to take him into the sky.

As always, gentle gusts of air immediately buffeted his slight form, but this time Jack noticed a substantial difference. Back home, the Wind had a mind of its own, and Jack had learned to sense its moods and spirit. Now, even as it whipped around him, Jack couldn't feel anything from it; it was as if it had become just a quirk of Nature, something automatic and something he could control.

It left him suddenly yearning for familiar skies, but they had a job to do. Squaring his shoulders, Jack jumped into the night. He zoomed low over the houses, his body-cold chilling the air around him.

After a few minutes he angled up and rejoined the others; there would be time for fun later, right now he needed to focus.

+Six Hours Later+

"Agh, where are they already?" Jack moaned, flipping dramatically onto his back as he rested on the sleigh.

The Guardians had split up two and a half hours into the search. North and Jack were waiting for the other three to return to their rendezvous point. Sandy had suggested that they choose a secluded park that was right by where the portal had opened, since it was usually easier to open a portal once a rift had already been made in the area.

"They will be here soon." North replied, carefully shining Manny's snow globe with the edge of his coat.

A few moments later they saw an iridescent figure bee-lining towards them with a golden cloud in hot pursuit. Sanderson and Tooth touched down in front of the sleigh and looked around.

Sandy made an image of Bunnymund with a question mark next to it.

"I'm right here, Sandy." Bunny hopped nimbly out of the tunnel and dusted himself off. "Did anyone find anything?"

All the Guardians shook their heads.

"Nothing in the lower part of the state." Jack huffed, still on his back.

"The Grand Canyon area was clear." Tooth reported.

Sandy imaged that he didn't find anything in Tombstone.

"I saw nothing in Phoenix." North added.

"And I couldn't find a scrap in Sedona or Flagstaff." Bunny finished.

Tooth finally started to ramble. "So why are we here? Surely Manny didn't make a mistake, I mean, he's the Man in the Moon, he _can't _make a mistake, can he? I wish my fairies were here, they could help. We all looked pretty hard and covered the whole state; maybe who we are looking for is hiding? Or is it even people? What it their invisible spirits or something buried or what if there's no one here at all…"

"TOOTH!" Jack, Bunnymund, and North all yelled simultaneously.

"What?"

"Calm down and snap out of it, this is not a time to panic." Jack stated slowly, keeping eye contact with the fairy until she stopped hyperventilating. "Right, sorry."

"Any suggestions as to what we do?" North asked. "Well, I say we look around this part of town one last time, and if we can't find anythin', we head back home and have Manny spell it out for us. Bunny said, leaning against the sleigh.

"As much as I hate to agree with the Kangaroo, we don't really have any other options, do we? I say we go for it." Jack sat up and slid nimbly off the back of the sleigh, twirling his staff over his shoulder.

Bunny started to retort when North cut him off. "So, it is settled then; we will look one last time and then head home, understood?"

There was a chorus of agreements and the Guardians began their search anew, this time staying within yelling distance of each other. Jack flew down streets and above buildings, looking for anything interesting. Several groups of teens caught his eye, and when he flew closer he realized they were at school and going to different classes. The school didn't look that big, it had five main buildings one story high and a large parking lot. The students were meandering across the blacktop to different rooms and Jack continued to drift downward.

Curiosity taking over, the winter spirit followed a random group of students across the lot and into a classroom. It looked like a history class, as the walls were covered with maps and satellite pictures of the earth and different historical celebrities.

As he watched, the students chatter immediately died down as they plopped into their seats, the teacher launching right into the notes for the day. After three minutes of listening to the teacher and watching students furiously scribble down notes, Jack was ready to beat his head against a wall. _This_ is what kids his age have to go through now? It was wonder they didn't die of boredom.

That was when he noticed four girls sitting in the back row. Each had distinctly different hair colors, he noted. The redhead was alternating between taking short notes and sketching a picture, the blond with blue streaks had apparently checked out completely, eyes glassy but hand still jotting down notes; the brunette appeared to be recording the lecture on her tablet and typing at the same time, and the darker blond was taking regular notes. Jack smirked, they looked like they wanted to be anywhere but here, and he could only guess how much time was left before they were finally done. Jack exhaled loudly, feeling the teens' boredom.

The brunette's head snapped up and she looked around the room; her eyes seemed to meet Jack's for the briefest of moments before her gaze drifted to a map just over his shoulder. He froze. A heartbeat later she glanced back at the slides, sighing heavily. She tapped the table three times, getting the other girls to glance her direction; the brunette pantomimed smacking her head on the table, and the rest nodded in agreement.

_That's it. _Jack thought, _time to show these desert kids what a snow day is._

He whipped out the door, hearing the teacher's cry of surprise as an apparently random artic gust blasted the door open. Zooming up to hover just above the schools' rooftops, Jack called upon the snow. Clouds began to gather and he swung his staff about; already fat, white flakes were beginning to fall.

He jumped onto the roof of each building, coating the windows with frost and encouraging the snow to fall harder. Not three minutes had gone by and already the entire school was covered in eight inches of snow, and Jack shoved several of the snow-laden clouds off the dump the white flurries on the rest of the town. He watched in amusement as students and teachers started to stream outside, staring in wonder and the blanket of white and flinching as and snowflakes nestled in their hair.

"Whoohooo! Snow day!" Jack crowed. "Let the fun begin!"

_North is so going to kill me. _He thought inwardly.

Turning his attention back to the school, he spotted the four girls from before, and he couldn't shake the feeling that the one might've, just might've, actually seen him…

* * *

[1] I think I'm going to be sick. Phonetic - YA dumayu, chto ya sobirayusʹ bytʹ bolʹnym

**I actually use that method to stave off car sickness; it really works. The next chapter is going to be from the girls POV. Please leave a comment or PM me! I LOVE feedback!**

Until, _TaleHeart_


	3. An Ordinary Day Sorta

_New Life, New Gaurdians_

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for taking so long! I did try to update every two weeks, but these little things called life and school kept getting in the way. So, instead of promising a new chapter every two weeks, I am going to promise that it may be slow going, I will update sooner rather than later. A HUGE shout out to those who have fav'ed and followed this story! I love you all! Now... on with the chapter!**

**Note: I love reviews! The more I get the more inspired I get to update faster!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians... at all. Seriously people. : )**

* * *

"Ugh, somebody kill me now."

Emily moaned and fake-swooned into Amelia, "That lecture murdered me."

"Oh, we talked about something today?" Amelia replied cheekily. Emily shoved her, huffing in half-annoyance.

"Shut up."

The two friends walked across the parking lot towards the history classroom.

Emily stood at 5'5" and had a slim, willowy build. Her soft brunette hair fell past her shoulders and framed her heart-shaped face. Fair skin complemented piercing grey eyes that twinkled with life from behind a pair of glasses. The fifteen year olds blue-grey jacket hid a snarky tee shirt ("Find X. Here it is.") and her slim-cut jeans were covered in doodles; Emily completed her ensemble with a pair of navy slip in shoes and a patchwork shoulder bag.

Sporting blue-streaked sandy blond hair, Amelia cut a striking contrast next to her friend. Her hair was cut shaggy and to her jawline; standing 5'4 and ¼", Amelia's solid build, rosy complexion and alert brown eyes promised mischief and smart remarks. Her outfit was equally different. A light-weight, open jacket clearly showed the Hetalia (007 England, Indiana Jones America, and Sealand) tee shirt underneath, and while the girl's jeans may not have doodles, her shoes were a carefully hand-drawn mixture of the American and British flags. Amelia's shoulder bag, also sporting Hetalia characters, was covered in pins with tongue-in-cheek comments.

"Greetings, old friends."

Amelia and Emily let out soft grunts as someone threw their arms over their shoulders and leaned comically between them.

"Hey Alannah,"

"Mornin'"

The three girls continued to make their way across the blacktop, Alannah still leaning ridiculously between them. By this time both girls were beginning to shift under Alannah's arms; she smirked and deliberately placed most of her weight on her arms, forcing her friends to bend and stumble to accommodate the lopsided addition.

She finally released her hold on their shoulders, allowing Emily and Amelia to stand straight as they entered the classroom. "So…" The teen drawled "How do you guys think you did on the English test today?"

Amelia hmmm'ed and Emily said, "Not shabby; it was pretty easy, as usual."

"Well I don't know about you three, but I _hated _all those short answer responses. I mean, who needs to write that much about the importance of Puritan stuffiness?" A soft voice spoke behind them.

"I'm inclined to agree with Aphrodite; those three sentence responses to one sentence questions were ridiculous." Alannah said.

"Well, at least it's over with." Emily replied.

The four took their usual seats in the back of the classroom. A collective sigh ran through the group as they began to take out their notes.

"Hey, did any of you guys notice how dang cold it was this morning?" Alannah asked, still bent over her backpack. "I opened the back door and it felt like the artic!"

"It is really cold today." Aphrodite put in.

"Yea, but it was bloody freezing this morning; there was frost all over the ground and my mom's car." Amelia grumbled, finally succeeding in yanking a notebook from her bag.

Amelia frowned at the expressions on Emily's and Alannah's faces.

"What?"

"I don't think you pulled out the right notebook." Alannah said, gesturing the item in question. It was covered in doodles with the word 'sketchbook' scrawled at the top.

Amelia looked at it. "So?" she asked, "It's not like we're really gonna be learning anything today."

Alannah fixed her with a blank stare, and Amelia gave in.

"Fiiiinnnnee, I'll pull my notes out. But," she added, "I'm not putting away my sketch book."

"I didn't ask you to." Alannah hummed. "Besides, Aphrodite's got her's out."

The two turned in unison to glance at the small figure already neck-deep in a drawing next to them.

Standing at 5'3 ¾" Aphrodite's slim and petite build gave her an air of delicacy; in accompaniment with her tanned skin, big green eyes and natural red hair, Aphrodite had the appearance a child-like fairy. Her hair was cut short and in a 'V', and her lips had a natural rosy tint. She wore a casual jean jacket over her dark green graphic tee, and cute white dress shoes peeped out from under her baggy jeans. Her posture normally conveyed life and energy, although at the moment she was hunched over her beloved sketchbook, attempting to finish her inspiration in the final seconds before the class started.

She had just finished blurring the edges of her character's outfit when the teacher stepped up.

"Okay everyone, class has started. If you haven't already, take out your notebook, we have a lot to cover today."

"Ugh, not more notes. Haven't we been tortured enough?" Alannah whispered to Emily, who nodded in agreement.

"I also hope that everyone is quite done talking." The teacher put in, glancing towards the students unlucky enough to be caught quietly complaining.

Emily sighed softly as her iPad booted up and went to the recording app she had installed the week previous. At least now she could record what the teacher was saying and just focus on typing out what was on the slides.

+A Few Minutes Later +

Emily was ready to beat her head on the table in boredom. The notes she was trying to take were beyond dry and the teacher's voice was monotone and devoid of infliction. This guy was making World War II sound like a knitting class it was so dull.

The brunette was almost ready to give up and just check out like her friends when a loud sigh caught her attention. She glanced at the upper corner of the room near the door and nearly choked; a silver-haired teen clad in a blue hoodie and brown pants was levitating just below the ceiling.

_What the heck? Jack Frost?..._

As if he heard her thoughts, the winter spirit turned his head and met her eyes. Blue met grey for the briefest of moments before Emily quickly averted her gaze, staring past his shoulder at the map on the far wall. The brunette prayed he didn't realize that she could see him.

_Nope, you're not there Jack… I don't see you… You don't think I see you… I am finally going insane…_

Dropping her gaze back to her tablet, Emily glanced over the notes she had worked so hard to type up. Feeling exasperated, she glanced up at the teacher, who was still droning on about something-or-other that was only slightly related to the topic at hand.

An idea suddenly sprang to mind, and Emily tapped three times on the table, a signal to get the others girls to glance her direction.

_I hope you get the drift Jack… _She thought as she pantomimed banging her head on the table, rolling her eyes and letting 'I'm bored' vibes come off her in waves. Alannah, Amelia and Aphrodite nodded in agreement, looking just as bored and fed up with the class as she was.

Emily watched the Guardian of Fun out of the corner of her eye; he had noticed her movement and her friends' silent agreement, and a thoughtful expression slowly creeped across his features. This expression quickly morphed into determination, and a small smirk graced Jack's lips. A heartbeat later he sped out the door, a strong gust of frigid air accompanying his departure.

The teacher let out a surprised yelp as the door snapped open and the cold air went up his shirt. The class erupted into muffled chuckles as he danced in place, trying to get the chill off his back.

"What was that?" Aphrodite asked, leaning over to whisper in Emily's ear. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Emily murmured back.

"Hey look, it's snowing!" Amelia exclaimed, pointing wildly at the window.

The teacher spoke loudly in a slightly aggravated tone. "Don't be silly, it may be cold outside but there is no way it can be…" he promptly went quiet as frost began to creep across the window and condensation began to build on the inside of the window.

Fat white flakes were drifting past windows that were almost completely frosted over, fern-like swirls decorating the icy covering.

As one, the students stood up and bolted for the door, pushing and shoving to be the first outside. After getting stepped on multiple times and returning the favor just as often, Amelia, Aphrodite, Alannah and Emily managed to get outside, stopping to stare wide-eyed and dumbfounded at the nearly foot-deep covering of snow blanketing the school. Frozen water particles nestled in their hair and the deep grey clouds drifting towards the houses and shops promised that the entire town will be experiencing similar conditions within the hour.

"Wow! Holy Cow! Good Golly and all those exclamations!" Alannah said, eyes round as snow continued to fall.

"You got that right, this is awesome!" Amelia crowed, bending to gather a handful of the white particles.

Teens were beginning to whoop and run about, the sudden snowfall infecting them with child-like giddiness. However, right when it seemed that the Arizona students would have their first snow day ever, the assistant principal, Mr. Snooty, stepped outside.

"Alright everyone settle down!" He shouted, and the students reluctantly halted in their exploration of the sudden snow flurries. "I know that this is a highly unusual occurrence, but we cannot ignore our studies; everyone head back to class."

"You gotta be kidding me." Aphrodite said, a mixture of annoyance and disbelief crossing her features. "He honestly can't believe that we're just going to ignore this and return to Let's-Make-History-Boring-101. I mean, _seriously_?"

The other students had the same opinion; cries of annoyance and refusal rose up from the group, drowning out Mr. Snooty's voice.

The assistant principal shouted to make himself heard. "I know you're upset, but from the looks of it this snow will be around for the rest of the day. There is no need for you to stay out here. Now will all of you just go back to cla-" _SMACK!_

The entire student body went dead silent as snow dripped off Mr. Snooty's face. Hurried whispers consisting of: "Who threw that snowball?", "It wasn't me," and "We are so dead" circled around at the speed of light. Not a single person made a sound as they awaited their punishment.

Mr. Snooty stood frozen in shock for a moment, blinking ice out of his eyes. Slowly, his shoulders began to shake and a second later a loud snigger slipped from his mouth, causing several students to jump.

The four girls standing at the back exchanged bewildered looks as he continued to laugh, which quickly turned into openly guffawing.

"Has the final screw come loose?" Amelia asked quietly.

"Who am I kidding? It's a snow day in Arizona! Everyone is free from classes!" Mr. Snooty yelled out. A small twinkle of blue seemed to flit about his eyes before it was gone.

The students still didn't move, too scared of their assistant principal's change in attitude to realize what he just said. It wasn't until uptight Mr. Snooty gathered up a snowball and pasted the history teacher that the students started to grin.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Someone cried out, and the parking lot instantly erupted into chaos and laughter.

After ten minutes of pure winter fun and smartly dodging a wayward slush-ball, Aphrodite turned to others. "Hey, did you guys notice the blue sparkles around Mr. Snooty's face? Or was it just me?"

Alannah shook snow out of her ashen-blond locks before replying, "Yeah, I saw it too, it kinda looked like one of Jack Frost's magic snowballs from Rise of the Guardians."

Emily cleared her throat. "Speaking of our new favorite movie, you know how I said you guys wouldn't believe what I saw in the class room?"

"What about it?" Amelia asked, her cheeks rosy from the cold.

"Well," the slim teen paused before stating very bluntly, "I saw Jack Frost."

* * *

**And so ends another chapter! I hope you liked it. Please Review, remember the more I get the more inspired I am to update faster! *hinthint, winkwink* Don't hesitate to say what you like or don't like, it helps me figure out how to write future chapters!**

_God Bless, TaleHeart_


End file.
